


Everything could have happened

by EyeOfTheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Momoi ships them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flufffff, idiots being idiots, poor Aomine has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTaiga/pseuds/EyeOfTheTaiga
Summary: The summer after the Winter Cup.The GOM and Kagami are on vacation at the beach. (Of course Akashi is paying for everything...)Aomine and Kagami aren't friends, are they? They are just rivals and doing something for the other is a no-go. So as the idiots decided on challenging each other in a diving competition, Aomine suddenly hit his head on a stone and blacked out. After he wakes up, he has to change his mind completely...





	Everything could have happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction on AO3 and English isn't my native language. Feel free to correct me if you see any mistakes. Of course I'll try to avoid them :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this story ;)

"This is a bad idea."  


"Midorimacchi is right! You shouldn't do that!"  


"Why not? I have to prove this idiot, I'm still better than him!" Aomine pointed at Kagami.  


"Who are you calling an idiot?! Of course I'll win this!" Kagami instantly snapped.  


"But Dai-chan, Kagamin, this is really dangerous!" Momoi said, trying to calm those stubborn kids down.  


"Shut it, Satsuki. If Bakagami is challenging me, I can't just back down. And it's not like anything would happen to me! We'll just dive trough this underwater cave and come back as soon as possible. The winner is going to be me of course!" Aomine said, a smug expression plastered on his face.  


"Tch, we'll see who is faster, Ahomine!" Kagami shouted back.  


"Sure, but don't try to drown or something, I don't want to save your ass."  


"Hah? What did you say?!"  


"No, this is serious! What if you two get injured without us knowing?!" Momoi interrupted their bickering.  


"Tch..."  


"Akashi-kun, say something!" She desperately turned to Akashi.  


"Well, at least I can pay their stays in the hospital..." The read head smirked.  


"Stupid boys..." the girl muttered under her breath. Aomine grinned.  


"Are you coming, Kagami? Cause I'm going to leave you behind!" He started running towards the edge of the cliff.  


"Wait, Aho!!" Kagami shouted right behind him.  


"Dai-chan! Kagamin! No!!" Momoi screamed but it was too late. The boys jumped off the cliff and fell into the deep blue water.

At first Aomine saw nothing. Then he opened his eyes and gazed at the surface over him. Next to him he could see Kagami doing the same. But one millisecond later they were both racing towards the entry of the cave. Grinning he noticed that Kagami was behind him. Of course he will win. 

The "cave" wasn't really a cave. It was rather a big hole in an even bigger rock. Aomine would just pass through it and then swim to the surface and get air again. Or so was his plan...  


He didn't think of the darkness that would surround him as soon as he swam through the entrance. The only thing he could see was a faint light resembling the exit, but it seemed so far away and Aomine needed air. He was swimming faster and nearly forgot Kagami who was still behind him.  


And then it happened.  


Suddenly he felt pain shooting through his head. He must have hit the ceiling of the cave. Mentally he cursed himself for his stupidity and he swore he could hear Momoi scolding him.  


Everything happened in one short moment and the impact wasn't light at all...  


The last thing Aomine saw was a figure fast approaching him. Before he could feel warm hands on his skin, he blacked out and began sinking to the ground.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. That was all he could see. A few seconds later he could hear faint voices calling his name over and over again. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him because everything else was black. The voices began to fade away and he felt so tired. It would be so easy if...  


Air.  


He suddenly felt lips on his own blowing oxygen into his lungs.  
And then he could see, hear and feel everything at once. He was lying. The ground was sandy. The voices were so loud asking him questions. His head hurt like hell. And he could still feel those soft lips on his own.  


Aomine opened his eyes inhaling as much oxygen as possible and spitting tons of water.  


"Am I dead?" he asked after he calmed down, ignoring the voices which stopped abruptly as soon as he spoke. He was still a little dizzy and didn't really recognise all these people surrounding him.  


"Are you ok, Dai-chan?? And no, you're alive!" the girl spoke. What was her name again?  


"But why can I see an angel?" His eyes looked like he was staring into space. He heard someone laughing.  


"Oh my God, he is even more stupid than before after hitting his head like that. The few brain cells Aominecchi had are destroyed by now..." The person giggling was an annoying looking boy who looked like a spoiled puppy.  


"Shut up Kise, this is serious!" a carrot with glasses spoke. Then he heard someone laughing again. But this time it was a different kind of laugh.  


"No Aomine. Momoi isn't an angel, stupid!" The voice was laughing again. Kindly.  


"No, I mean you!" Aomine said gazing at the red haired angel beneath him. The angel blushed.  


"W-what?"  


"He has really lost his mind..."  


"Hey guys..." Aomine began, starting to feel his throbbing head again painfully.  


"Something'swron..."  
He could hear the girl screaming and feel the angel taking his hand before the world went black again.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Aomine woke up, he found himself in a hospital bed. He was alone in the big room. Pictures of everything that happened were flooding his mind. But his memories stopped right after he hit his head. How had he gotten to the hospital? Shouldn't he be dead? He's alive but that means someone must have saved him. And that person could only be Kagami since he was the only one around him back in the cave. Kagami had saved him. From death.

Suddenly someone opened the door and a group of teenagers barged through it. He could hear Momoi crying and saw Kagami fast approaching him. Aomine awaited something like: "Hey loser, who saved whose ass?" or "Idiot, always the one with the biggest mouth! Who's the better one now?"  


But nothing like that happened. Instead Kagami ran towards him and crushed him in a tight hug. Aomine was stunned. He was even more surprised when he felt something wet on his back.  
What's all this about?  


"Kagami...?" Aomine hesitendly asked.  


"You big idiot!" Kagami cried, not moving an inch.  


Aomine didn't understood the world anymore. Kagami saved him but... he also cared for him? So much that he cried?  


"You could have died, Aho!"  


"I...know..." He began to like the embrace. Kagami's body was warm. Like his hands, like his lips. Aomine blushed. What the hell was wrong with him?! His head didn't hurt that much anymore and he could think clearly.  


He wanted to return the hug somehow but his arms were still too weak. Momoi suddenly hugged them both, also crying.  


"Stupid boys..." she whispered.  


"It's good to have you with us again, Aominecchi!" he heard Kise and he hoped the model wouldn't hug him too or else he was scared to die (again...) because he didn't have enough oxygen. 

"It would be really sad if you had died" Kuroko said with a blank face.  


"Mine-chin is stupid" was Murasakibara's comment.  


"Aomine, are you ok?" Midorima suddenly asked.  


"Uh...yes, I'm good" Aomine managed to whisper while looking at Kagami who was still hugging him like his life depended on it.  


"Oh my, seems like Kagamicchi is having a mental breakdown..." Kise said.  


"Well, I think when Aomine can leave the hospital we should probably return home. Maybe he is traumatized or something like that" Akashi said while looking straight at Aomine. 

He would have protested but he felt too tired to do so. And Kagami's arms were so comfortable he could just fall asleep in his embrace.  


Suddenly a nurse entered the room and asked the others to leave because Aomine should rest for a few more hours. Kagami reluctantly let go of him and tried to dry his tears. He was smiling at Aomine, mumbling a silent "see you later, Aho".  


It was when the door closed, that he didn't know what to think of Kagami now. It looks like he had to change his mind about his rival completely. Was he a friend now? Did he like him? 

Aomine came to the conclusion that he really considered Kagami as a friend. And that was somehow nice.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Of course everyone wanted to go home after the incident, Momoi saying something like "Dai-chan always has stupid ideas and we don't want a repeat of that". Of course this was bullshit but he had to admit that he wanted to leave this place, too.

As the bus arrived at the bus stop it was already in the evening. The bus that will take the group back home was empty so everyone got their own double seat (except Momoi who forced Kuroko to sit next to her).  


Aomine stared out of the window as the bus began to move. He found himself wondering. He couldn't help it but admire Kagami for saving him. 

It wasn't like Aomine wouldn't have tried to save Kagami if he would have been the one in this situation, but he didn't know if he also would have had succeeded. Aomine wasn't anything but light and he was sure Kagami had lacked oxygen too, so how had he done it? He had to drag him through the entire cave without getting air. Not many people could have done that.  


It was that moment when Aomine noticed he didn't even thanked Kagami for saving him. He turned away from the window looking for the read head and spotting him on the double seat next to him across the aisle. He was also staring out of the window with his headphones on. 

Aomine hesitendly stood up and sat down next to him without Kagami noticing. He suddenly was unsure. Should he just say sorry?  


"Hey, um... Kagami..." He lightly poked Kagami. The red head turned towards him and took off his headphones, looking surprised.  


"Aomine?" he asked.  


"Um, Kagami, you know... I wanted to say, um... thank you." Kagami was silent and Aomine panicked a little.  


"I mean you saved me, so I should thank you, right?"  


"Uh, yeah...sorry, I just wasn't expecting something like that from you" Kagami answered. That hurt a little...  


"Shut up, I was just trying to be nice..." Aomine huffed. Kagami laughed. Again it was this beautiful kind of laugh.  


"You are pouting!" the red head grinned.  


"Am not..."  


"You are!" Kagami put an arm around his shoulder and Aomine flinched at the sudden contact. But he liked it. He looked at Kagami's face. Those red eyes were beautiful. They were filled with so much life and fighting spirit that Aomine now got how Kagami had saved him. 

He wonders if his own eyes could ever look like that. Aomine snapped out of his thoughts when Kagami suddenly spoke.  


"Hey, do you wanna meet up at Maji Burger tomorrow? We could play one-on-one afterwards!"  


"Sure..." he answered still staring at Kagami's beautiful features.  
What the hell, why was he thinking that Kagami was beautiful?! There really had to be something wrong with his head.  
The red head withdrew his arm and Aomine instantly missed it.  


"I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we're at home, kay?" he asked and Aomine nodded. Kagami folded his arms above his chest and closed his eyes. Just a few minutes later he could hear his breath getting longer and was sure Kagami was asleep. He took advantage of that and spent his time looking at Kagami's face again.

Suddenly the bus hopped about a hole in the street and Kagami's head lay on Aomine's shoulder now. He stiffened but Kagami didn't seemed to wake up. 

Careful he stroked a few strands of red hair out of his face and was surprised how soft it was. The next thing he did was burying his hand absently in Kagami's hair. An idea popped in Aomine's mind. Were his eyebrows also soft, too? He curiously stroked one brow with his index finger. It was just like he thought; they were really fluffy. He couldn't help but smile a little. 

He didn't even know what the hell he was doing, caressing the red head's hair, but it didn't mattered. He remained sleeping while Aomine put an arm around him. Kagami nuzzled his face against his neck, searching the coziness of Aomine's warm body. Aomine didn't mind being a pillow. He also began to feel tired. It was still three more hours till they arrive, so he could also rest a little bit. His head sunk on top of Kagami's and he closed his eyes as he buried his nose in soft red hair.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Aawww, Kagamin, Dai-chan, you two are too cute!"  


"Eh...?" Aomine woke up by Momois slightly high-pitched voice. He heard someone yawning only a few inches away from his ear and that was when he realized that he had pressed himself against Kagami's body, holding him in position with one arm.  


Aomine's eyes shot open instantly and he removed himself from Kagami as soon as possible, blushing madly during the process.  


"Hmmm...?" The read head still looked sleepy. It didn't seemed like he understood the situation. Aomine caught himself thinking he looked cute with his messy hair and slightly red cheeks.  


"Don't worry, Dai-chan! The others didn't noticed. They're all sleeping as well, but unfortunately Tetsu-kun's head didn't land on my shoulder..." she pouted.  


"Um... Satsuki, it's not-..." Momoi cut him off.  


"Nah, it's okay! I won't tell anyone. I just thought it would be awkward for you else..." She showed him her thumbs up. Aomine didn't know what to say.  


"Arewethere?" he heard Kagami mumbling next to him rubbing his eyes.  


"Yeah" Aomine answered recognizing the area behind the window. The bus stopped three minutes later. As the group exited, they bid themselves farewell and went home.

\------------------------------------------------------------

As Aomine lied down on his bed he couldn't stop thinking about today. About the incident, about Kagami and about the fact that Aomine could have been dead. He shivered slightly. What if Kagami had been the one hitting his head? He knew he hadn't that much fighting spirit as the read head, he knew he couldn't have saved him and that was scary. Aomine saw Kagami only as a rival before this disaster, no one to care for. But now everything was different. He realized that he liked Kagami. Really much to be honest. Aomine didn't know where the feeling was coming from but he wanted to hug him again. He was smiling at the thought of seeing him tomorrow again. Of course they had met up before but it was only for basketball and probably tomorrow would be no difference. Aomine silently hoped it would.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Aomine?"  
He was back at the beach with Kagami and the others. Right before him was the cliff they jumped off in the morning.  


"Aomine, are you coming? I'll show you I'm better!" He looked at Kagami who said those words. He also showed him his angelic smile.  


"No..." Aomine said.  


"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kagami asked confused.  


"We shouldn't do this." Aomine looked him straight in the face. He just laughed.  


"Oh come on, Ahomine, did you hit your head or something?"  
Aomine remained silent.  


"Oookay..." Kagami sighs.  


"But I'm going to win, loser!" And then he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.  


"Kagami, no!" Aomine shouted but it was too late. He had no other choice but to jump after him.  


Underwater he could see Kagami waving to him, then swimming towards the cave. Aomine had to be faster than him. He had to stop him! He knew what would probably happen! But he couldn't catch up to Kagami. They had both entered the cave and like the last time Aomine couldn't see anything. He kept swimming trying to find Kagami but it was too dark. He suddenly brushed something with his foot and froze. With a bad foreboding he swam to the ground. He felt the cold stone under his fingers but he suddenly also felt something soft. He grabbed it. It was an arm. Aomine paled. He pulled the unconscious body with him trying to get to the exit but the body, Kagami, was heavy and Aomine ran out of oxygen. He knew he couldn't do it. But he kept swimming. Kagami hold him back and he needed to get air! Should he let go of him before he blacked out, too? He could swim to the surface alone and call for help.  


No!, Aomine thought. That would be too late. He bit his teeth together and swam the last few metres before he inhaled tons of oxygen as he broke through the surface. He paddled towards the beach fastly. He lied Kagami down and heard the others coming. He was sure he heard Momoi screaming and the others gasping.  


"Aomine, what happened?!" they asked but Aomine didn't answered. He needed to do something! What had Kagami done while he was unconscious? Mouth to mouth ventilation! Aomine bend down, opened Kagami's lips and blew air in his mouth. Then he pressed his chest thirty times and waited. Nothing happened. Again!, Aomine thought bringing his lips to Kagami's and pressing his hands on his chest. The read head didn't began breathing. He went through the process over and over again, but there was no change.  


"Aomine, he's dead. Give up" he suddenly heard Midorima saying.  
Dead? No, that couldn't be, Kagami was alive! Aomine didn't stopped.  


"Dai-chan, it's useless!" Momoi cried behind him. He noticed that he was also crying.  


"N-no..." he sobbed taking Kagami's body in his arms.  


"Why weren't you able to save him, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked.  


"I'm sure if you had been the one drowning, you would have been alive now!" Kise said.  


"I...I couldn't..." he answered, still holding Kagami in his arms.  


"Why?"  


"B-because I'm not strong enough!" Aomine cried. Kagami's body suddenly got cold and stiff.  


"It's your fault, Daiki," Akashi said.  


"Everything is your fault."  


"I know..." he whispered.  


"Kagamin was such an angel! He didn't deserved that!" Momoi covered her face with her hands and Kuroko patted her back. Aomine's own tears ran down his face and fell on Kagami. He realized the body in his arms no longer looked like Kagami. His usually golden skin had turned white, his eyes were empty and dull. With horror he watched how his body slowly decomposed. Aomine couldn't move nor tear his eyes away.  


"Why...?"  


The figure beneath him was now a mere skeleton that slowly transformed to dust.  
In the end Aomine's arms were empty.  


"It was your fault."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine woke up. He was sweating and as he touched his eyes he noticed that he had cried in his sleep. That definitely was the worst nightmare he ever had. He looked at his alarm clock.  


3:46 AM.  


Aomine sighed. He wanted to see Kagami really bad. He knew that he only had a nightmare, but he wanted to check if the other was okay. He stood up. After this dream he couldn't get any sleep anyways.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Aomine! Here!"  
Aomine looked around and saw Kagami waving him to his table at Maji's.  


"Hey Aho, I ordered teriyaki burgers for you!" he smiled and Aomine blushed.  


"Uh, thanks, baka..." he answered as he sat down.  


"Hey!" Kagami pouted.  


"Do you want them or not?" He was cute when he was pouting.  


"Sorry..." Aomine mumbled trying to hide his slightly red cheeks behind his burgers.  


"Are you feeling well?" Kagami asked concerned. Looked like he noticed the bags under his eyes.  


"Mmhh, dunno, had a nightmare..." he answered. Kagami frowned.  


"No wonder after yesterday's incident. I'm sorry. Did you die in your dream?" Aomine decided to be honest.  


"No, I didn't..."  


"What happened then?"  


"It was you."  


"Huh?"  


"You died."  
Kagami had a confused look on his face.  


"I...I died...? But why?"  


"Because I couldn't save you. I was too weak!" Aomine had to stop his tears from coming out of his eyes with all his might.  


"That's not true!" Kagami suddenly said.  


"I'm sure you had done the same as me!"  


"Y-yeah, but it was too late! You were dead!"  
Kagami smiled at him sadly.  


"Hey Aho, it was just a nightmare, kay?" he said softly while taking his hand. Aomine suddenly felt warm.  


"Okay."

"Um, I don't know if you noticed, but it seems like we can't play basketball today..." Kagami said.  


"Huh, why?!"  
Kagami pointed towards the window.  


"Oh..." It was raining like hell.  


"Well, um, if you want to...we can go to my place..." Aomine suggested.  


"Oh, sure...we can do that..." Kagami answered hesitendly. This conversation was kind of awkward.  


"I...have a PlayStation?" Aomine tried to convince him.  


"Really?!" He suddenly bend over the whole table and was just a few inches away from his face.  


"I just said so..."  


"Whoa cool, let's go, Aho!" Kagami stood up and took his jacket with him.  


"Don't you have a PlayStation?" Aomine asked on their way out.  


"No, my dad said I have to concentrate on school..." he sighed.  


"Your dad is strict, huh? Is he at home often?" he wanted to know. Kagami wore a sad expression on his face.  


"No, he's in America. I live alone."  
He was alone? Aomine thought he was living happily with his family in a big apartment.  


"I'm sorry..." he said.  


"Don't worry!" Kagami smiled.  


"It's okay. What's up with you apologizing the whole time?"  


"Pff, just trying to be nice... Do you have an umbrella?"  


"No, looks like we have to run" he answered.  


"The last one is a loser!" With that Kagami bolted away.  


"Baka! You don't even know where my house is!" Aomine shouted after him, grinning.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"That was hell!" Kagami stated panting as they arrived at Aomine's house.  


"Yup!" he answered while locking the door.  


"Where are your parents?" he asked.  


"Working."  


"During weekends?!"  


"Not everyone is rich!" Aomine hit him on the head.  


"Ouch, idiot! That hurt!" Kagami was about to hit Aomine back when he suddenly heard something barking.  


"Aomine...do you have a dog...?" he asked slowly.  


"Yes. Why?" he answered slightly confused. Kagami heard the tapping of paws on the floor and shivered.  


"Kagami, what's wrong?"  


"I...um...I can't really handle dogs..."  
He squeaked when a huge white dog suddenly turned around the corner and ran towards them. 

It approached the two fast and Kagami couldn't help but jump on Aomine's back and clinch tightly to him. Aomine tried to hold his balance and was a little surprised about the red head's actions.  


"Kagami don't tell me you're scared!" Aomine laughed and stroked the dogs fur.  


"Make it leave! Please!!" Kagami squeezed his eyes together and his grip on Aomine tightened.  


"Ok, ok... Come on Shiro, you're scaring the poor little tiger!"  
Kagami hit him.  


"Ouch! Shiro, stay!" he commanded.  


"Aomineeee!" Kagami whined and Aomine had to admit he was really cute like this. Maybe Shiro is going to be handy in the future...  


The dog barked a few more times, then turned around and left the living room. Kagami let go of Aomine who closed the door after Shiro.  


"C-cute pet you have there..." the read head said trying to get himself together. Aomine laughed.  


"I never thought you would be scared of dogs!"  


"I'm not scared, I just can't handle them!" Kagami protested.  


"Isn't that the same thing?" he asked. Kagami just grumbled.  


"Come on I'll show you my room!" Aomine took Kagami's hand and went up the stairs with him.

"Here we are!" he presented his room.  


"Wow, it definitely looks like my imagination..." Kagami said studying the rather messy room.  


"Oh come on! Don't tell me your room looks any different!"  


"To your information Aho, it does! I like it clean!"  


"What the hell?! What kind of teenager are you to keep your room clean?!" Aomine asked in disbelief as he realized he still held Kagami's hand. The read head noticed too and blushed lightly. They instantly let go of each other.  


"Sorry..." Aomine mumbled.  


"Don't mind..."  


"Um, I think we should shower first, don't you think?" Aomine asked reminding them of the fact that they're soaked wet because of the rain. Kagami cleared his throat.  


"You're right, uh..."  


"The shower is right around the corner, I'll give you a towel" Aomine said but Kagami still wasn't moving.  


"Uh... I need clothes, too..." he mumbled awkwardly.  


"Oh...I'll get some..." Aomine blushed and quickly turned around to rummage through his closet.  


"Here you are" he said while handing Kagami a pile of clothes.  


"Thanks..." He walked to the bathroom.  
Aomine sighed as he heard the shower being turned on. It had never been this awkward before when he was with Kagami. Everything has changed.  


A few minutes later the read head came into the room with Aomine's clothes on. They were a little tight because Kagami used to be broader than him.  


"You're looking fine!" Aomine said just to see Kagami blushing. He grabbed his own clothes and was on the way to the bathroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to get your ass beaten?" Aomine asked as he entered the room.  


"You'll see, I'll crush you!" Kagami said in respond.  


"Pffff, you sound like Murasakibara." He handed him the controller. This was one of their usual conversations, always trying to beat the other.  


Their arms were touching everytime they were smashing the buttons. Kagami didn't seemed to notice and Aomine also wasn't avoiding the contact.  


The next round Kagami suddenly shoved his whole body against Aomine's to distract him. Of course his plan worked and Aomine lost that round.  


"You cheater!"  


"I just lost my balance!" the read head grinned in defense, his body still attached to Aomine's.  


"What's wrong? You're being red all the time! You aren't sick, are you?" Kagami asked putting one hand against Aomine's forehead.  


"K-kagami, stop it..." he stuttered. The red head frowned.  


"You're acting weird since yesterday. You're not the usual great and grumpy Aomine Daiki that no one can beat!" he stated while withdrawing his hand.  


"Kagami!" Aomine suddenly took his face in his hands. Kagami looked surprised but wasn't moving away.  


"I..." Aomine looked away. He could do this, couldn't he?  


"Yesterday...I was really surprised to see you crying...I didn't knew what to do because I was confused...and it seems I like you...somehow..." He blushed madly and carefully looked at Kagami's direction who was even more surprised. Was that some kind of confession? Kagami suddenly smiled his beautiful smile.  


"You're cute" he laughed and poked Aomine's nose.  


"I'm what?!" he asked in disbelief still red like a tomato.  


"I said you're cute, Aho! I like you too, but I never thought you would return those feelings. Before yesterday I just knew the arrogant asshole of whom I thought he doesn't have any feelings! But right now you're really cute!" He grinned.  


"And you're weird..." he huffed and let go of Kagami's face. The red head looked sad for a moment, then he hugged Aomine all of a sudden.  


"It would have been really cruel if you had left us yesterday. You weren't the only one with a nightmare, you know?" he said, his voice slightly cracking. Aomine hesitendly returned the hug. They were both silent for a while.

"And now?" Aomine asked.  


"What do you mean "and now?"?! I like you, you like me... Oh my, we almost sound like two teenagers in love!" Kagami responded dramatically.  


"We're in love?!" Well, it didn't sound bad at all...  
"Are you stupid?! You said you liked me!" Kagami pouted.  


"I do...but isn't this too fast?"  


"Are you really the great and grumpy Aomine Daiki? I thought there wasn't anything in the world that's too fast for you!"  


"What's it with you calling me the great and grumpy Aomine Daiki all the time?!" They were both getting louder.  


"Because you aren't today! It's your fault I like you because you're so fucking cute since yesterday!"  


"It wasn't my intention to like you either! Something in my mind just said: "Hey look, there's Kagami! He's beautiful, cute and hot, so you're going to like him!" and what the hell, you're pouting and smiling all time, I'm dying because of your stupid cuteness!"  


"Oh, you knew what? Screw it!!" And with those words Kagami pressed his lips on Aomine's. Last one was completely taken aback, so it took him a few seconds to respond the kiss. 

Kagami's lips were soft like in his memories and he really loved them nibbling on his own. Sighing he let his hand ran through his red hair and pressed himself more against his warm body.  


"Did you like that?" Kagami asked after he broke away from him. Aomine nodded.  


"Great! Now we're officially in love!" And he kissed him again, this time he opened his mouth and licked about his bottom lip. Aomine moaned and also opened his mouth, letting Kagami's tongue in. He felt really warm and his face definitely had the same color as the read head's hair. Kagami was stroking his nape and his other hand took Aomine's. The kiss got more passionate till both of them were moaning.  


"I like you, Daiki," Kagami said and Aomine got flustered because Kagami called him by his given name.  


"I like you too...Taiga," he mumbled, still stroking his new lover's hair.  


"...but I'm going to win this fucking game!" He suddenly lifted Kagami up (which was not as easy as he thought) and sat him between his legs, handing him the controller.  


"H-hey!" Kagami protested but remained where he was when Aomine hugged him from behind, crossed his hands above his chest and held the controller. In this position they kept playing, both always trying to distract the other. 

One time Kagami grinded himself against Aomine and another time Aomine licked his earlobe, so the game ended always in a draw.

They were scared as hell as the door suddenly flew open and someone shouted: 

"Dai-chan, Kagamin, I heard from Tetsu-kun that you're both here! I brought you some snacks..." Momoi than realized in what situation the idiots were in. All three of them blushed.  


"Oh my God, you're so sweet! Are you together now?" She approached them, lying the snacks down on the floor.  


"Uh...um, m-maybe?" Aomine stuttered.  


"I knew it!" Momoi stated.  


"Can I plan your wedding?"  


"What the hell Satsuki, we're seventeen!" Aomine said frowning.  


"Okay, okay, but can you kiss in front of me?" She requested.  


"No!" He denied.  


"Pleeeaaaase! Or else I'll cook your lunch from now on..."  


"Oh God, no..." He muttered.  


"Kagami, turn around." The read head turned towards him and Aomine pecked him on the lips.  


"Aaaaawwww!" She cooed.  


"You're perfect for each other! Don't spoil him to much, Kagamin!"  


"Don't worry, Momoi-san. I won't do that!" He laughed and waved to her before she finally left the room.  


"Sometimes she's really annoying," Aomine said.  


"I like her," Kagami responded.  


"No, you like me!" Aomine hugged him protectively. The red head laughed.  


"Sure."  


"Do you intend on staying over?" he wanted to know. Kagami sighed.  


"Sorry, don't have my pajamas with me..."  
Aomine only chuckled.  


"You don't need any..."  


"..." Kagami blushed madly.  


"You pevert!" A controller flew through the air.  


"Ouch!"


End file.
